The jungle witch
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Mowgli, having finally attained adulthood, has yet to truly experience some true lessons of life, especially in the love department. Thankfully, his panther guardian, Bagheera, has some plans for that, even though they involve breaching into the territory of the terrifying Jungle Witch...
1. The jungle witch

The jungle witch

A certain duo was walking in the dangerous jungle, on a certain quest of personal importance. The duo, composed of Mowgli, a young man that had come to his eighteenth year recently and Bagheera, his panther guardian, were walking toward a very particular destination, one that Mowgli had no real interest in reaching.

-Why are we even going to the Man's village, Bagheera? I've lived all my life in the jungle and you know I can take care of myself.

Bagheera, stopping for a moment, turned his head to the young man, whom he knew since he was a child. He had raised him to be able to survive in a harsh environment such as this, but there were some lessons that needed not be told, but experienced, such as the one he sincerely hoped Mowgli would finally receive after all these years.

-It's not about making you quit the jungle, Mowgli, I assure you. It's just that you are of age for some...activities that I'm sure you'd like to experience.

Mowgli, unsure about what his guardian was talking about, gave him a confused look in return.

-What sort of activity? Hunting? Fishing? Climbing? I know all those, Bagheera.

Bagheera, finding the innocence of Mowgli refreshing and amusing, smiled warmly at him.

-Not any of those, no. Mating, Mowgli. Each and every animal in the jungle needs to assure that life goes on and so should you, Mowgli. I've done it and so should you. Besides that, it's actually quite amazing to experience...

-Mating? What is that?

Returning his attention to the path ahead, Bagheera knew that even though Mowgli had not given an ounce of interest in the thing, it was to be expected since he only saw other animals and no other humans in the jungle life. He had never set eyes on a woman, so of course he knew nothing of physical attraction and the art of lovemaking. The panther was confident in the fact that Mowgli would learn very naturally on the spot, as he did.

Mowgli stayed silent as they went on, as if he was pouting a bit, being forced on an activity he did not understand or care about. Of course, he would soon see why it is necessary and alluring once he would learn and see for himself, but until then, he was still acting like a child.

Knowing that the path he was taking would make it so that they would reach the village in days at least, Bagheera knew that Mowgli would never be patient enough for this. He was an adult grown, after all, and prone to his decisions. Seeing no other choice, he would need to take another path to get him there faster.

His luck getting better, he saw another path, one that he had remembrance of, albeit he remembered not why. The sole thing he actually knew of it was that it would take them toward their destination faster or at least to another and better path, this he was sure of. Deciding to engage this way instead, Bagheera and Mowgli walked on as the sun was setting down, the dark indicating that night was close.

The panther, not known for his great memory, had forgotten that this path lead on to the territory of Kaala, the jungle witch, a powerful sorceress that had dozens of nasty legends attached to her. Some said that she ate those who intruded on her lands, while others said that she could turn the very wild and plant life against those who trespassed. None knew if those rumors were true, but none dared to test their merits.

This fact was not even in the mind of the panther guardian that night had fell upon the travelling duo, making their voyage impossible until day would come. Bagheera, tired of the long journey he had done, looked at Mowgli with tiredness in his eyes.

-We'll settle here for the night Mowgli. Don't worry too much about what you don't know. Tomorrow, when we reach the man's village and you experience what I've told you, you'll thank me. That much I guarantee.

Mowgli, skeptical about what the panther guardian was talking about, looked at him with a wary look stuck on his face.

-We'll see, Bagheera. Still, I'm tired too. I'll go up on that tree there.

Nodding silently, Bagheera agreed on his decision, getting on the very ground himself to set himself to sleep.

Mowgli, climbing the tree, made it shake a bit, waking up the inhabitant that was sleeping soundly in the upper branches, unseen by the duo. It was Kaala herself, the jungle witch, who was annoyed and angered that someone dared to intrude on her territory like that. She had made many arrangements to make sure things like this would never happen, but it seemed they were for naught.

Looking on just what was down there and climbing, she assumed that it was a monkey or some kind of dumb animal. Wrong on this supposition, she was surprised to see that it was a human, an attractive male nonetheless. Incredulous about the sudden appearance of someone such as this young man right on the very tree she was sleeping that night, she smiled in delight. It seemed like fate had deemed to be kind with her in the infortune of this intrusion.

Getting down to his level, she made the tree rustle just a bit, waking Mowgli up in the process. As he awakened, he was greeted by a vision of both dream and horror, as he saw a woman with skin colored like ebony, with hips that were wide and a flat stomach. Having short dark hair and a beautiful face, she was lovely to look at, even more so with her bare breasts, uncovered and revealing their largeness and roundness to his eyes. What was odd and horrifying was the fact that she had no legs but a very long tail with scales of red and gold, glittering in the light of the moon as it slithered down and down in an endless cycle. It seemed like the tail had no end to it as he watched with amazement and stupefaction this intriguing character.

Taking a good look at the young man herself, she could see that he had lived his whole life in the jungle, as his complexion was close to being dark and his muscles were showing that he held no effort back in any of his survival activities. There were some minor scars as well on his body, as close to nothing except his manhood was covered, even though it was barely covered by a loincloth. She could see in a simple glance that he was well-endowed in that area, to her delight. Taking the initiative in what she expected would be the first of their many conversations; she advanced herself close to him.

-What do we have here? A lonely and handsome young man, on my territory no less...

Her voice was actually rather enticing, like the rest of her upper body. Being a bit uncomfortable at seeing her close; her scent made him a bit more compliant in this matter. She smelled good to his attuned sense of smell, as Mowgli had to use it much more than any normal human when hunting. Trying to reply to her, he was bit dumbfounded as he knew not why he was shy to her when he was so brave in front of other people.

-Your territory?

Giggling cutely at his answer and the way he looked at her, she could see that he was interested in her body and beauty. It was all good for her, as it would make it just much easier for her to deal with him the way she intended to.

-I'm afraid so, sweetie. You're invading my territory right now and I don't like when wild animals intrude like that without my permission. However, I might make an exception with you if you do one thing for me...

Mowgli wanted for her to stay, even though he was unsure why. She was easy on the eyes, that much he knew. Getting a bit hotter and his loins getting on fire, he found that he liked it well enough.

-W-What do you want me to do?

The trap was set, as Kaala activated several rings of colors in her eyes, spinning and circling endlessly like two shining beacons before him.

-Just look into my eyes, sweetie...

The colors in her eyes took him by surprise as his eyes glued to them, transfixed and amazed by this spectacle in front of him. He had no idea how she was doing it, but this was just alluring, making him want to watch it more and more with each passing second that his eyes were fixated on hers. His thoughts were gradually kept on her, as he could not stop thinking about those beautiful round orbs she possessed, her flat stomach and the colors.

-See how easy and great it is, sweetie? Be a good boy and just continue looking as much as you want...

A smile appearing on his face, an erection was building in his loincloths as the suspicions of Kaala proved to be right: he was mightily-endowed. His pleasure was showing clearly on his face and between his legs, as reason began to quit Mowgli's mind. He had no idea who she was or why he had to care about being on his territory. All he knew was that she was beautiful and present and that those colors were lovely, keeping him in bliss and in relaxation before her.

-Yes...just think of me in fantasies and in dreams, young man...submit to the feeling of bliss and submission that is slowly but surely being built in your mind...

His spirals were now mimicking hers as he was helpless before the jungle witch, unaware of what was happening to him. He was close to being hers, until something pulled the jungle witch out of the branch.

It was something sudden and unexpected, as Kaala's tail was being pulled from something that was on the ground, something she had no idea that it was there. It was Bagheera, who had awakened thanks to Kaala's voice, who had kept talking and doing something to the young man he was supposed to protect. He was not about to let a dirty snake eat or harm him in any way.

The panther, seeing a hybrid between a snake and woman fall violently on the ground before him, felt confused and curious about just what he had tugged at. He had never expected to find so weird a creature to have an interest in Mowgli. Looking at her more carefully, he realized too late that this strange creature matched one of the many descriptions for the jungle witch; as her tail began wrapping him up with a speed that was uncanny. Bagheera, unprepared for such an action from the woman who had fell on the ground seconds ago, was easily grappled and coiled up from belly to his chest as she rose him up from the ground with ease. She was much stronger than she looked, at least her tail was.

Getting up from her position on the ground, she looked at him with anger, furious that she had been interrupted in one of her sessions, which was one of her many joy in life, if not her greatest one.

-How dare you intrude on the territory of the jungle witch and attack her like some measly prey?

Having heard all the rumors about her, Bagheera was aghast, afraid for his very life as from what he knew, she could end it in mere seconds if she so wished. Trying to explain himself, he did so while shivering.

-I d-did not know that you w-w-were the jungle witch. Have mercy!

Seeing him afraid like this and plead for mercy gave her an idea, as she could probably give him what he desired and perhaps more in some way. Retaining her furious look and tone, she remained frightful for the sake of what she would try.

-I'll give you mercy...only if you look into my eyes...

Activating her rings of colors once more, she would do exactly as she had planned, except on a different target. Bagheera, looking into her eyes, saw the colors, thinking about how pretty they looked. However, he was scared, as he tried to close his eyes in response. Unfortunately for him, he had already caught on too much of the mesmerizing colors, as one eye had not closed at all, basking in the bliss and delight of the colorful show of her eyes.

Unhappy about this resistance, Kaala tried to calm down to help him into the state she wanted him in instead of forcing him.

-That's good, but it would be so much better if you opened your other eye as well, wouldn't it? All those colors and my beauty were made to be enjoyed with both eyes wide open.

The color began reflecting in the single open eye of the panther, as small wave of pleasure and bliss began pushing their way inside his mind and body. His reasons for resisting were starting to fade away from his mind as he listened to her calm down a bit. Her fury subtracted, she was actually quite lovely, especially with those colorful eyes. Not seeing any reason to distract and resist at such loveliness, he opened up his other eye, letting the colors wash over his sight.

Now the point of focus of the panther, Bagheera could not help himself but watch the eyes as various dirty thought began invading his mind as it was altered to the whim of the jungle witch. Soon, submission and adoration were being implanted in his mind as normal reaction to seeing her, as the colors in his eyes sped up.

Kaala, giggling a bit at seeing the panther turning into helplessness before her, tried to speed things along. She always loved to see her prey fall for her as their mind turned to mush, unable to cope with what she threw at them.

-See how easy and pleasurable it was? Such a good panther, making such progress before your new mistress...

Hearing her talk to him that way excited Bagheera, making him wish more and more to be hers, the colors not letting their song of submission wear out his resistance, as feeble as it was. The panther soon could not cope at what he saw, an excess of beauty from her form and her eyes making him weak. His body growing limp and soft inside the small amount of coils he was in, there was at least one thing that grew rock hard as his erection was very stiff. His penis being hard and swollen like it never was before; the colors in his eyes went overdrive as his smile reached the maximum it could get. His mind was on the verge of collapsing, being replaced by a void that could only be filled by her voice.

Seeing him rise as her hypnosis stimulated his spirit made her giggle once more at the sight of the goofily smiling panther, helplessly aroused by her manipulations. She was so close o what she hoped would happen that she could not help herself but bask in her glory for a bit.

-Such a perfect slave for the perfect mistress, erect just when I wanted you to. We'll have to do something about this, don't we?

Bagheera, hearing such a proposition from the sexy jungle witch made his mind explode with delight, ecstasy melting his will away as a big *PING* sound was heard inside his head. He was now her slave, his mind having succumbed to the temptation.

-Do as you wish with me, my jungle mistress. I am but your plaything and your slave.

Smiling at his reply to her offer, she knew she'd get what she wanted and much more from this panther.

-I've a mind to keep you mine forever, to make you my slave for all of eternity and it involve your rising fruit here...

-Anything to please you, mistress!

Delighted to hear something like this, she never tired of seeing someone so helplessly entranced by her beauty and skill, unable to resist her in any way. Her tail manipulated the panther easily enough, making his large and erect penis approach her belly, as the tip of it was rubbing against her belly button. Teasing him a bit, she looked at him before finally doing what she had planned to do.

Bagheera, having his penis in contact with the impossibly alluring and attractive made him moan lightly, his absence of thoughts making him accept and focus on his sense of touch. No female he had ever seen could compare to her; none at all.

With her curiosity satisfied, she pushed the tip inside her navel as it slowly entered it. The belly button expanded as it slid inside of her, making way for the large cock. About three quarter of the rod went inside it as it stuck there, unable to penetrate further, the navel and belly contracting around it in a tight embrace.

Activating her magic, Kaala's belly began bulging in and out, as if it was pumping the penis of the panther. Getting bigger and thinner with each passing second, she kept her eyes on the panther as she was making her spell potent with him in her hold.

Bagheera, feeling intense pleasure from what was happening, had no idea he could feel this good in his very life. Panting and moaning from her pumping belly, the panther began feeling a bit tired even though it had only started, his body getting limp even more so than with his greatly relaxed state.

Kaala belly was beginning to accentuate the pumping motion as she took more time to do so, doing some fast ones as well as some very slow and elongated pumping. Alternating between the two, her smile was very visible, her joy and happiness getting higher by the second at this. Getting pleasure from this as well, she could not wait for the climax to happen.

Bagheera sole body focus was on his penis, as he could feel it becoming white hot in pleasure, the rest of his body seeming unimportant now, not even feeling it anymore. He was still getting very tired though, as sleep was just becoming more and more appealing by the second, hoping he could sleep forever in her embrace. The pleasure becoming too much for him, he came inside her belly as the sleep he wanted so much finally was given to him.

Unbeknownst to him, what had just happened to him was that Kaala had absorbed his very soul through physical pleasure, as his soul went out from the tip of his penis into her belly along with his seed. Her belly bloating a tad bit, she squirmed in delight as she could feel his very spirit resting inside her stomach.

This was the secret of her power, as the more souls she had conquered and enslaved, the more powerful she became. Uncoiling the panther, he fell on the ground as his penis uncorked itself from her belly button, some leftover seed getting on the ground just as him. Snapping her fingers, the panther raised immediately, the smile on his face still there as the rings of colors were still fast, unstopping and strong as ever. He had become her puppet now, destined to obey her gleefully until his last breath.

-Wait here, my panther slave. Your mistress has some unfinished business to attend to.

-Of course, mistress. I hear and obey.

Letting the panther stay there obediently, Kaala climbed back up the tree, as she had left the young man she had desired on his branch. Hoping he was still a little bit under her power, she could salvage something out of her interruption that way.

As she got back there, she found out how fortunate she was, as he was still very much under her power, perhaps even more than when she had been interrupted. He must have spied on her as she had enslaved the panther and caught on the activity. He was a young man after all, vulnerable to his sexuality whether he wanted to or not. His curiosity had probably gotten the better of him and he had caught her eyes, her words and her actions, which had caused for him to continue the deepening of his trance.

Unsure if he was fully under or not, she activated her rings of colors once more, looking him intensively in his eyes as she did so. To prove how far he was under her power, mere seconds of exposure to her beautiful and hypnotic eyes made a *PING* sound echo in his mind.

Laughing at such an easy victory, Kaala could see that he was already rock hard as well, ripe for what she wanted to do to him as well.

-So, would you like to get the same treatment as the panther, my sweet slave?

Mowgli, having watched it all with immense interest, saw how Bagheera had just exploded in pleasure and bliss. Even though he had no sexual knowledge, he could still witness how happy Bagheera was with the snake-woman.

-Yes my mistress! I am ready for some of your belly love!

Not one to let such enthusiasm get unrewarded, she coiled him up, letting his stiff manhood some place as she slid it inside her belly button. The bulge letting him have more space than Bagheera, it also helped that he was less-endowed than the panther, as his whole member penetrated the belly button, letting not a single inch of it uncovered by her warm stomach.

Moaning soundly as he penetrated his very first ''orifice'', Mowgli saw why his panther guardian had so much fun while doing this. Smiling like a fool and thinking solely of this snake-woman and her loveliness, he could not wait for more about this experience.

Thankfully for him, Kaala was not one to let anyone linger too long with their pleasure, as the pumping motion began, the bulge in her belly making it appear as if it was bloated when it pumped out. Smiling at what would be her second acquisition of the day, Kaala helped Mowgli along as he moaned and panted with energy.

It was his first sexual experience after all, one that he would cherish and remember all his life. Fortunately for him, this was so higher than his low expectation that he'd thank Bagheera if he could remember who he was and what he had said to him earlier. Sleep getting all over his body; he needed some rest right now.

His arms fell down limp as well as his legs, as his rock hard member just continued being pumped out of his soul. His climax being reached rather easily, he squirted out his first shot as his soul got absorbed by Kaala. Her belly bulging even more, she now had a pot belly. Rubbing it lovingly, she uncorked Mowgli out of her belly button as she climbed down the tree, the young man still in her coils.

Looking at her panther and human slave, she smiled victoriously as she had gained two more watchmen and at least one more lover on this very night.

-Follow me, my slaves. I'll introduce you to your new lives as my faithful and adoring servants.

As Kaala went toward an unknown destination with Mowgli in her coils, Bagheera followed her, ready for his new life that he would live with glee...


	2. The secret of the jungle witch

The secret of the jungle witch

All she could do was run. Get away as fast as she could from the predator wishing to make her his meal. Her feet landed on the moist jungle floor as she went as far away from the ferocious animal as she could. Her legs ached and her breath was becoming harder to maintain, yet she knew that her life was in danger.

Shanti's luck was incredibly bad just now. There had been a water shortage, the well in the village being dry. Volunteering to gather some needed water from the jungle itself, she thought that she would be safe, that nothing would come to harm her. How wrong she was. A few minutes away from the village proved her wrong, as one of the most-renowned hunters of the jungle had set his sight on her: Shere-Khan.

The tiger had let her go, giving her a head start, like she was part of his little game. Her fear gave her wings, but she was not a very good runner. She had never been too much of an athlete, but she was an excellent dancer. Since she had been small, she had practiced this art that she loved. Now 18 of age, it had given her a superb body, slim and smooth, but it did not help her run faster. Her slender legs and wide hips could not help her now; neither did her round and firm breasts nor her pretty face. Her beauty would not save her from the twisted game of the tiger.

She had no idea how much time Shere Khan had given her, but she did not want to lose time looking back. Seeing a bunch of roads she could take, she decided on impulse that getting lost in the thick jungle would help her much more. Getting into the very heart of the jungle, she hoped that it would be enough for her to be safe.

Even though fear had given her quite a rush of energy to spare, she could not run anymore. Falling on her knees after a few minutes of running away, she gasped for air as her heart beats were abnormally fast. She felt like her heart would burst through her chest, pain making her unable to rise again for a few seconds. Inspecting her environment, she tried to see if the tiger was here.

Not spotting him around, she felt a small relief at the hope that she had managed to get away from him. Unsure of where she was now, it came to her that she was so caught in the idea to get away from him that she had gotten herself lost. Here she was, lost in the middle of the jungle with the terror of the jungle out to get her. The sheer thought brought her despair, as she begun to cry a bit. It was too much for her right now, too much for a small and simple girl like her to bear.

Her sobbing and crying went to a stop when she heard movements coming from the branches on the trees near her. About to panic once more, Shanti tried to look around to see just what was observing him. She could only hope that it was not another hungry and sadistic animal out to get her.

Fortunately for her, the observer made himself known, as a young man close to her age jumped out of a tree on the right of her. Landing without much grace on the ground, he looked at her with eyes that were of infinite colors. Inspecting him further, she could see how barely clothed he was, his well-built body shown before her. A smile stuck on his face and a huge erection begging to get out of the small loincloth, he seemed happy, yet a bit dumb. The young-man, not losing time, began speaking in a tone of joy and warmth.

-My name is Mowgli, one of the many properties of the jungle witch. Who are you?

Unsure who this jungle witch was or what he meant by ''properties'', she lost no time in her thought, replying instantly.

-I'm Shanti. Please, you have to help me! The great hunter, Shere Khan, is on my tail and wants to slaughter and eat me. Could you hide me?

The expression on Mowgli's face did not move an inch at her demand, yet it seemed that he had understood a bit, nodding his head in approval.

-Yes, come with me. The jungle witch will protect you. Follow me now.

Not losing time, Mowgli began moving at a fast pace, grabbing Shanti by the hand. She was still tired, yet she hoped that his jungle witch could truly protect her from the fierce tiger preying on her.

As they went on, Shanti could observe some animal, all of them standing in a very specific place, as if stationed there. They all had the same infinite colors in their eyes and the smile that Mowgli had. There were birds, monkeys, wolves and a panther, each of them with the same expression that mixed joy with stupidity. Each of them also had a constant erection as far as she could see, which was funny, yet very strange.

Stopping at a large tree, Shanti stopped for air as Mowgli went close to it in a kneeling position. Looking at the branches, the young man began speaking loudly.

-Mistress! I have someone to present to you; a young woman who got lost on your territory.

No answer came from the tree, silence basking the moment. At first, Shanti wondered if there was even a jungle witch, until she saw a long crimson and golden colored snake tail slid down the bark of the tree. The tail got to the floor, being impossibly long and never-ending. After a few seconds, Shanti could see a frail old woman connected to the tail, with skin that seemed to be made of ebony. The tail serving as her legs, Shanti was fascinated at the prospect of such a creature, unsure if what she saw was real.

Her incertitude went down quickly, as she heard the old woman speak in a low and feeble voice.

-It is a young woman...a beautiful one at that...

It was surreal to her, to say the least. Seeing an old snake-woman slid down a tree and calling her beautiful felt a bit unreal, yet she could not deny what her eyes saw. Witnessing that the snake-woman had finally managed to get herself completely on the ground, Shanti wasted no time in asking what she wanted out of her.

-Please, jungle witch. You have to protect or hide me! Shere Khan, the best hunter of the jungle is out for blood on my person...

At that demand, the old snake-woman began laughing, her frail face smiling at what she heard. It seemed that she had not heard something so funny in years. Confused about this, Shanti could not understand why the old woman was giggling and laughing about.

-Oh sure...Shere Khan...don't worry girl, he's no threat to me. You're under my protection now. In fact, let me have a better look at you.

Finishing her reply, her tail went quickly toward Shanti, coiling around her ankle. Unsure about what the jungle witch was doing, she had no time to react as her legs were constricted together by the unnaturally strong tail the old snake-woman possessed.

-What are you doing? Stop it!

Continuing despite what Shanti said, the old woman went further as her tail now pinned both Shanti's arms to her side, rendering her helpless. She could not move out now, caught in a cocoon of coils and scales. Still having a good length of her tail and her tail tip at her disposition, the jungle witch directed them at Mowgli, who kept smiling blissfully even though the tail was going at him.

-You are such a good and devoted slave, my young lover. This has earned you a reward from your mistress.

The tail tip of the old snake-woman then went to his bulging erection, removing the loincloth with ease. His manhood standing tall, Mowgli looked at the tail tip, focusing his attention to the object, seemingly smiling even more than he already did before. The tail tip then coiled a bit around his member, beginning to move up and down in a pumping motion, to the approval of the young man.

Confused and terrified about what she was seeing, Shanti looked at the jungle witch with horror stuck on her face, only to meet the same eyes that were reflected on the animals and Mowgli, this time shown by the jungle witch. It was pretty to look at when she saw the infinite colors in Mowgli's eyes, but when the witch did it, everything else paled in comparison. Her colors seemed to be purer, more visceral as it quickly got the young woman's attention.

Perhaps she had an explanation about what she was doing to her and Mowgli, Shanti thought. There must have been a reason for all of this.

-Yes, relax dear. Look at me in the eyes and just listen to the ambient sound of the jungle.

Continuously pumping the erect rod of Mowgli, Kaala gave him ecstasy with her touch and ministration. Even with her failing body, she knew how to please, which could be heard with the numerous moans of approval that Mowgli vocalized.

These moans were heard by all, but none registered then more than Shanti, who was still looking deeply into the eyes of the jungle witch. There was allure to them, a certain magnetism that begged her to continue looking at them. She had found the situation suspicious, but she wanted to believe the old snake-woman. She desperately needed the protection she could provide.

-Yes, don't fight it. There's no reason not to trust me. Do you hear how much pleasure this young man is receiving from me? He trusts me with his very life and this is what he gets: pure pleasure.

Pumping harder and faster, she made Mowgli howl in pleasure as his moans were getting much more frequent. His long and big penis tried to hold the pleasure that was building up, but he could not do anything unless his beloved mistress asked him.

The moans of Mowgli were one of the only two things that Shanti could hear, the other being the jungle witch's voice. The colors were getting more intense now. They were also getting prettier and much more mesmerizing to her perception. A smile began to build on her face as her eyes mimicked the colors of the old snake-woman.

-Yes, good girl. I'm happy to see you realize that I'm only helping you. Relax and listen, my sweet jungle flower. Don't you hear the pleasure of this young man who has submitted to me?

Mowgli moans were impossible to block out, as he was on the verge of his climax. It was obvious that he was trying to hold it in as much as he could, but it was a losing battle the young man was fighting. The expert strokes and pumping motions of the tail tip was bringing him bliss and hot pleasure to his loins, rendering him helpless to her sexual actions.

It was fortunate for Shanti that she could hear the jungle witch voice better than Mowgli's own, as she would not hear anything else in this sea of pleasure and bliss. The young man was burning in white hot passion, letting the old snake-woman do as she pleased with him. The colors in her eyes sped up and her smile grew while fantasies began to appear in her mind.

-Good. I guess you would like to experience this for yourself, don't you? Become mine and I'll make sure you receive the same bliss, my dear. Become mine and you'll feel the very same way that this young man does right now.

Mowgli began panting rapidly, his moans dying out as he could not resist much more to his urges for his mistress. The seed would flow quickly out of his staff, even if he did his best to hold it in.

The offer becoming much too tempting for Shanti emptying mind, she tried her best to gather up the words to reply to the old snake-woman. Her smiles peaking and the color in her eyes speeding up to impossible velocity, she answered.

-Yes, I submit to you, jungle witch. Make me feel like Mowgli.

Smiling at what she heard, Kaala had not finished toying with her, though.

-Call me mistress and become mine forever and you'll receive it all, my slave.

It seemed incredibly trivial to Shanti, yet it was also fitting. She had made her want to submit and as such, she was the mistress from now on.

-Yes, my mistress. I'll be yours until the end of time.

-Good slave...you may cum now, Mowgli.

With the permission now granted, Mowgli exploded as his seed shot in many strings. He could not hold it in anymore as his semen just got on the jungle soil. His back arching with every shot he released, he gasped in exhaustion and satisfaction, as his body went down on the ground. He needed some rest now, to make sure he could do it again if the mistress commanded him to.

The tail tip released its grasp on the still erect penis of the young man, as it moved toward Shanti. The coils around the young woman loosened a little, moving so that her legs were now free to move, the coils around her waist and hips moving on as well.

Kaala's hypnosis had the same effect on woman and a man, as Shanti's pussy was very moist, having rendered a small part of her skirt wet. The young woman was very aroused right now, no doubt that fantasies about the jungle witch were filling her mind right now. Happy to oblige those fantasies, Kaala moved her tail tip up the girl's right leg.

Removing her simple purple skirt with one swift movement, she could see her glistening and wet core, ready to be played with. Not losing time, she inserted the tail tip inside, beginning to twist a bit inside of her.

The answer that Shanti gave to that action was to release a cry of pleasure, as she had not anticipated such rapid measures to grant her bliss. Granted, her mind was now turned to mush and heavily entranced but she had not thought that the touch of her tail would be so great. Feeling it twist inside of her, she panted and moaned at the sublime touch of her mistress.

-It feels good, doesn't it? To feel my touch inside you as it makes your whole body shivers in delight is bliss. Only your mistress can grant you this kind of pleasure.

She could believe it. She had already touched herself a few times before, but it never came close to this. Not even once could she have imagined feeling so stimulated in her whole life. Her mistress was beyond great to make her this much satisfied with so little.

-You're enjoying this very much, aren't you? Go on and cum if you feel it's too much. The only thing that you'll release is all the small uncertainties of the world. You'll truly know your place in this world when you cum, girl.

Shanti could not wait to do so, as she kept trying to remember some small details while she was being toyed with sexually. This annoyed her greatly, as she was trying to enjoy the moment for all it was worth. The tail tip continued to play along in her pussy, going in and out at a rapid pace as Shanti screamed in delight.

-Go on, slave. Cum for your mistress and know it all. Know your true place in this world.

Obeying the command her mistress gave her, Shanti came, as her honey dripped on the tail tip and on the jungle ground. Doing so, her mind turned blank as her thoughts stopped drifting around, focusing on a single thing: the mistress. That was the answer, she thought: to be her eternal slave. To give everything to the mistress was bliss; servitude to her being would be her only goal.

-What is your place, then?

-To be your slave mistress; forever and ever as long as you command me to be.

-I am glad you realized that. I have only a single thing to ask of you, my lovely slave: kiss my belly button and be complete.

The tails brought Shanti close to Kaala, who found herself eager to obey the command given to her. Her lips ready to taste the gorgeous navel of her mistress, she kissed it lightly, doing as commanded.

Quickly, the belly button of the mistress closed itself around her lips, as a massive amount of bizarre energy was stuffed inside her. Not understanding what was happening, Shanti could feel a bizarre aura envelop her as she felt dozens upon dozens of voice rushing inside her mind. Feeling weak, her body turned limp as her lips were still stuck inside the navel. Life began quitting the body of the old snake-woman, who fell to the ground, liberating her lips from her belly clutch.

Falling to the ground as the coils loosened quickly, Shanti felt very strange, as if something was struggling inside her very mind. Her head was hurting her while confusion was going strongly inside her mind, unsure about what had happened to her mistress. The dozens of voice would not shut up, constantly talking or screaming about something she could not understand, until she heard a single voice above all of them.

-Silence.

The voice resonating, the others did as she told, recognizing that it was the voice of the mistress. Suddenly, she felt as if her own soul was being moved away, as she fell on the ground just like the old snake-woman did.

It was at that moment that Mowgli got up once more, having regained enough energy to continue if the mistress desired to. Seeing that the body of his mistress was lifeless on the ground, he began panicking as he looked at the young woman he had brought to her. Observing her, he could see that something odd was occurring.

What happened was the removal of the tail from the old and frail body of the mistress, as it went toward Shanti's own. The tail began coiling around her legs, enveloping them with their red and golden scales. As if made of water, the legs and tails began merging together; replacing the legs completely with the mistress perfect tail up to the young woman wide hips.

As soon as the change was done, the body of the young woman rose up from the ground, standing much taller now that the tail had grafted itself on her body. Looking at the young woman, he knew not what had happened at all, confused about all of this.

-Don't you recognize your lovely mistress, my man slave?

It was not her normal voice, but it resonated in his mind all the same: it was truly his mistress. Bowing down before her, Mowgli still wanted to know just what had happened.

-What exactly happened, beloved mistress? How did you change body with that young woman?

Smiling at him, Kaala waited a bit of time before answering him, admiring her new body. It would suit her purpose just fine, as it was gorgeous and well-shaped. Getting closer to her young man slave, she whispered the answer into his ear.

-Magic consumes the body energy, my sweet little slave. I've enslaved too much animals and intruder those last few weeks and my body paid the price. My magic grew more powerful with all those souls I had acquired, but the body I had before was too frail to properly contain my power. Let us hope that this one will do better.

Mowgli was not sure he understood her answer, but he was pleased nonetheless that his mistress was all right for now.

-Whichever body you inhabit, you will always be the loveliest person in the world, my mistress.

Smiling at his praise, she then switched to look at her ancient body. It was wrinkled, old and she could not use it as her own skin. Thankfully, there was still one use that she could get out of it, as she picked it up from the ground with her tail. Bringing it to her mouth, she began gulping it down her throat, as it expanded to allow her to eat her ancient body.

It was not the tastiest of meal, but it sure did the job as the body of this girl had needed nourishment for some time. Her body was swallowed slowly as a bulge began forming on the sumptuous stomach she possessed. Gulping it down completely, there soon was no trace left of her ancient skin, leaving only the beautiful body of Shanti and a big stomach for her. Ripping out the shirt that Shanti wore to leave more places for her belly, she became nude, revealing the full beauty of her new body as she did so.

Looking at Mowgli, she was about to reward him once more for bringing him such a lovely body, only for her to be interrupted by the arrival of her panther slave, Bagheera.

- Mowgli! Tell the mistress that there is an intruder on your lands, one that cannot be beaten by any of your humble servants.

-Who could be mighty enough to beat all of my servant and slaves?

Surprised to see his mistress with a different, yet still beautiful skin, Bagheera continued his speech.

-It is a tiger. One that is proud and strong beyond belief. We'd need your help, oh great mistress...

Annoyed a bit that her fun was cut short by the arrival of the one was had pursued Shanti here. The foolish tiger would soon know who was the most dangerous in the jungle; she would make sure of it.

Advancing atop the trees at great speed, she slithered and swung from branch to branch, coming closer to a big roar that resonated all round her territory. Shere Khan was here and he was pissed. What he did not know was that Kaala was angry as well and that her fury would be much more dangerous than he could anticipate.

Not bothering with stealth or subtlety, Kaala arrived right in front of him, as she inspected him from her higher place. He looked large and strong, his maw being big and his claws being very sharp, but she was not impressed at all by that. Letting him know with a confident look on her face, she could only see curiosity on his own face.

-Since when did you grow a snake tail, woman?

He was oblivious to the fact that he was talking to the feared jungle witch, which amused her to no end. Not minding at all his misinformed guess, she slithered down to the ground fully, letting him see her long and glorious tail.

-It was a secret that I have kept for a very long time, tiger. I have many secrets...

-How did you grow a belly like this one? The last time I have seen you, you were very skinny. Now, you have a bulging belly as if you had eaten or gobbled up a small animal...

-I'll tell you my secrets if you look at me in the eyes, tiger...

Shere Khan's interest lessened itself, as he prepared to lunge in the air.

-Truly, I could not care less. It only means more meat for me...

Jumping toward her, Shere Khan was ready to bite and claw her to death, his hunt soon to conclude in victory. However, he had not anticipated such a quick reaction from the snake-girl as her tail whipped him to the ground with lighting reflexes.

Falling to the ground, Shere Khan was not beaten yet, as he tried to run at her with an erratic pattern, trying to confuse her with his chaotic assault. Dodging her tail strikes, the fierce hunter came close to her, until she dodged his attack herself, mimicking his tactic.

Turning back to continue the assault, he was too slow as he was whipped to the ground once more with all the weight of her tail. On the ground, Shere Khan had no time to move out of the way that he was bludgeoned once more by the tail of the snake-woman.

Dizzy and weak now, he had not anticipated that she possessed such strength, leaving him breathless on the ground. He was at her mercy now, which was the very contrary of what usually happened during his hunts. Getting picked up by the very tail that had put him in this state, Shere Khan could not muster any resistance against her coils that began pinning him down. His front paws pinned down to his chest; he was helpless against the small woman he thought would be easy picking.

-Surprised, aren't you? Know that it is I that is the strongest in the whole jungle, Shere Khan. Now look into my eyes...

Her eyes turning into colorful barrages, Shere Khan was so defeated that he saw no purpose in defying her at this point, letting his eyes wanders into her. As soon as he saw the pretty colors in her eyes, he could not help himself but watch them in awe.

-Yes, that's it, Shere Khan. It does not need to be painful now, just watch my pretty eyes, relax and listen. There is no need for more violence.

Too weak to protest now, he found it easy to do just as she said, as he knew she could beat him whenever she wished. Looking at the colors, he found them truly fascinating. She truly was charitable to give him such a great view instead of killing him.

-Don't you wish you could look at them forever, Shere Khan? My eyes are so pretty, just like my body and my words are so sweet. You can't help yourself as you relax and listen to me...

His eyes beginning to reflect the colors in her own, he began accepting that she had beaten him. She truly was the better one now, but she was also the prettiest one. She was gorgeous. Realizing this, a smile began appearing on his face as his acceptance of his situation was enhanced in his mind.

-Yes. Isn't it easy to just listen and hear me out? Obeying me would be so much easier. That way, you'd still be alive, but you'd also gain purpose. Submit to me and I'll make it worth your while, Shere Khan. What says you?

His eyes now mad with colors and his smile goofy-looking; he was hard-pressed to see any reason to refuse such an amazing offer. His penis growing erect, he continued looking at her eyes, then answered.

-I submit to you. You are the best and prettiest hunter of all and I shall be what you wish for me to be.

Not waiting for any more answer, Kaala slithered toward him, as she began teasing his cock with her belly and belly button. The bulging belly was smooth and felt great on his erect member, which made Shere Khan moan lightly in approval. Hearing his small moans, Kaala slid down his rod inside her navel, as the belly pumping began.

This caused Shere Khan to moan and roar in reaction, the pleasure being too great now. Her large and sexy belly felt great enveloping his cock, as the pumping motion made him hot and in bliss. His big cock was stimulated beyond what he knew could be pleasurable, as the great hunter soon found himself helpless in the amazing stimulation of his better.

The roar soon began to be less noisy, as he moaned and moaned to the pumping belly of the snake-woman. He could feel his load building up, as his body grew weaker still, albeit not from pain but from pleasure. This was the very best sensation of his life, nothing could beat this.

His load now concentrated at the tip of his penis, it would be soon coming out in bursts. Feeling so very weak now, he minded not, as it was because of her, his mistress. He would give her all he had, not knowing that it was exactly what was going to happen.

His release coming out, his soul was swallowed by her belly, as it grew a bit larger absorbing it. The tiger's body tensed down, getting close to lifelessness as it was put down on the ground. Kaala, pleased that she had gotten the ''great'' Shere Khan as her slave, looked down upon him.

-Rise up my slave, your mistress wants you to hunt for her.

Rising up slowly, Shere Khan had turned much like her other slaves: with constant colors in his eyes and a wide smile. Bowing in the way he could, he replied in a tone of joy and submission.

-At once, my beloved mistress.

Seeing Shere Khan leave, Kaala knew that she had gotten one of the best hunter in the jungle to hunt for her. She knew for a certainty that she would never run out of food from now on.

Turning back, she still had to give Mowgli his reward for giving her such a useful and beautiful body, returning to her tree. She had quite the sexy and devious plans for her man-slave...


End file.
